godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 4 Chapter 5: Torments of the Past
When I arrived at the God Arc Storage room, there I saw what I couldn't comprehend. Ophelia's Blade part shattered into pieces. Almost everything left couldn't be repaired, no matter how many retries Licca did. Me: What happened? Licca: I don't know, your God Arc shattered the moment I was about to do a check on it. I stared at the broken pieces and requested Licca to fix it but with my help. She told me it's impossible to fix it unless a large amount of Oracle Energy is used to fuse back but the risk is the person's Oracle Energy drained from them, rendering them almost useless until they recovered. Me: I'm willing to take the risk Licca. Licca: Alright, follow me after we pick up these parts left on the ground. Few minutes later, I'm inside Licca's workshop with the parts in hand. Setting down all the parts on the table, I looked at the machine Licca used to disassemble the God Arcs. Licca: It won't take long but I promise, I will fix this. Me: Ok, I trust you Licca. But I already have one of my own. Reminding her that I don't need it but rather an upgraded version of it to compensate for everything. Kill... The voice appeared again, even after the major incident that happened 7 years back. Licca: I just need a supply of Oracle cells to properly start the repair, though I need you to register your Oracle cells first. I nodded before doing so, successfully transferring my Oracle cells into my God Arc's pieces. However it would take Licca a long time for my God Arc to repair even if she's good at her own job. I was told to wait in the Lounge for further notice and was reminded that Kaze has an advancement of a Generation from 1st Generation Sniper to a 2nd Generation New-Type. When I entered the Lounge, I saw Charles sitting down and having a drink while Mutsumi was happily serving the customers food and drinks. I sat beside him while giving my usual order to Mutsumi, who apparently finished taking orders and is preparing it. Charles: So you got anything in mind? I thought you were helping Licca with repairs? Me: I was only told to give a few of my Oracle Energy then wait somewhere else. I was also told that Kaze was given an advancement from 1st Generation to 2nd Generation. Charles: Then here's something that might interest you... A letter from an old friend of yours. He passed me an envelope which contained a letter from a girl called Laura which struck me as familiar. I tore open the lid and skimmed through the contents of it, leaving me puzzled and confused. Charles: Hard to believe? Yes... From a lass who can't even stay in one place, you're her source of life. Leaving here was pretty much a bad choice. Me: But remember what I had to do if I wasn't given a choice? I could'av destroyed the world if I didn't go into that light. Charles: Anywho, I'm still on this case. I know she's out there, but I don't have a clue about where she went. Or any trace that she actually left. My previous search was at the Icy Canyon but that damn Augmented Hannibal stopped me from doing so. Are you planning on going back there? Or do you plan on telling your Master that she has to attend a Generation Upgrade? Your Fate is sealed... Go Back to the Icy Canyon (Renegade) Tell Kaze (Paragon) Category:Blog posts